deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shezow X Wordgirl
This is a What-If? Death Battle in Collaboration with BMHKain, and Darontaye blake13 Description Shezow vs Wordgirl! (Wait... What?) Two female child super heroines are about to taste something they never tasted: '''BLOOD.' Will Shezow finally prove to her male other that She's the better of the two once and for all, or will PBS's signature super heroine find out what words have yet to be mentioned anywhere besides an official spelling bee tournament? And if so, can she even win at all?'' Warning This DEATH BATTLE involves two innocent lives more normal than the typical opponent in pitch combat, if you don't like either character based on the research, nor source in general, do NOT read this, even in a suspicious state. If you just want to see two kids beat the crap out of each other, go right ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Interlude Boomstick: I've finally found something WORSE than stupid Tween pop stars... THESE TWO DAMN SUPERKIDS WITH LAME POWERS!!!!! Wiz: Like Shezow, Discovery Kids/Hub's signature Superheroine, and Wordgirl, PBS's educational super being who has yet to spell spelling bee words beyond normal long words. Boomstick: I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO DO THIS!!! Wiz: We haven't even started yet, anyways- Boomstick: NO WIZ! DON'T DO IT!!! EARTH HAS NO FUTURE IF WE DO THIS!!!!! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win- Boomstick: OH MY FUCKING GOD! DON'T FINISH IT, EARTH WILL DIE!!! Wiz: (sigh...) a DEATH BATTLE... Stop moaning already Boomstick, let's just get this over with. Boomstck: You just caused Ragnarok, asshole... Shezow Wiz: out of all the cartoon superheroes who have entered this arena, none have been like shezow. Boomstick: NO, I REFUSE TO DO THIS!!! Wiz: you know what? You can sit this one out and don't say a word. Shezow is really a 12 year old boy named guy Hanson who likes to tease his sister. but it all started when he put on a magical ring that transformed him into shezow. But the ring was meant to be worn by a woman. Wiz: the abilities that came with the ring are superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability. He also has the beautility belt which is a rip-off of the utility belt. Boomstick:"scoffs" batman rip-off. Wiz: the beautility belt contains the laser lip-stick which is a beam that comes out of a tube of lip-stick. It's capable of slicing through anything. The belt also contains rope in a can, hairspray, boomerang brush and the vanishing cream which turns shadow invisible. '''Boomstick: a cross-dressing superhero. That's lame. Wiz: shezow also has back-up powers like heavy-handed super she-slap and the sonic scream and the wind winkers. Boomstick: gay, all gay. Shezow: lets get zowy with it! Wordgirl Wiz: every network with cartoons has its signiture hero and PBS has its own. The name of this superhoine is wordgirl the living dictionary. Boomstick: a superman rip-off that tells the meaning of useless words. Wiz: like superman, wordgirl was born a distant planet called lexicon, she came to earth as an infant and has been living here ever since. Boomstick: As a superman rip off she can fly at fast speeds and has superhuman strength and durability, speed, stamina and enhanced intelligence. Wiz: wordgirl can lift and destroy giant robots with ease. And can fly very fast. She is also extremely intelligent. Being able to read hieroglyphics and knows the meaning of every word known to man. She has ice breath Which allows her to freeze her enemies in their tracks. Boomstick: the lamest superhero known to man. Wiz: she also has a sonic scream too. Wordgirl: ready to fight a little crime? DEATH BATTLE Location: fair city Wordgirl is doing a patrol of the city, flying in the air, she then sees a pink car that is speeding. She then follows the car and grabs it then picks it up and places it on a rooftop. Then shezow gets out of it. Shezow. What's the big deal? Wordgirl: don't you know speeding is wrong? Your about to go to jail. Shezow: sorry sister it's not happening. Wordgirl: I'm warning you, come quietly and there won't be a problem. Shezow: heavy-handed super she-slap! Shezow's hand grows and he slaps wordgirl of the rooftop. Shezow: well you just got a problem. FIGHT shezow flies towards wordgirl in an attempt to slap her again but wordgirl dodges and slaps him back. Then wordgirl tries to punch him but shezow catches his fist and punches wordgirl away. Shezow then punches wordgirl while flying around then grabs her cape and swings her around then throws wordgirl through an apartment window. Wordgirl then gets back up and flies back outside and catches shezow off guard and freezes him with her ice breath. But shezow breaks out of the ice and tries to kick wordgirl but she dodges and grabs shezows leg and throws him on a car. But shezow gets back up and throws the car at wordgirl which she catches and throws back but shezow takes out his laser lip-stick and slices the car in half then zooms to wordgirl and attacks with it but wordgirl dodges every swing then kicked shezow away then tackled him out of the sky and both landed on the ground. Then both used their sonic screams which pushed them both back. Then shezow throws his boomerang brush at wordgirl which wordgirl punched away and broke. Then shezow used his rope in a can and tied wordgirl up but she easily breaks out of it. Shezow: so your tougher then I thought huh? Wordgirl: I'm not tough, I just don't wanna fight. Shezow then zoomed up to wordgirl and upper cutted her into the sky then attacked with his laser lipstick again but wordgirl dodges yet again and knocks the Laser lipstick out of his hand and catches it. Then impaled shezow with it. Wordgirl: I told you I didn't want to fight! Shezow:(weakly) ugh....whatever. Then wordgirl swings shezow around and throws him far away from fair city. K.O Not caring about such a reckless foe, Wordgirl simply resumed her usual duties. Results Wiz: See? It wasn't straight up hell on earth, It was just mental denial. Boomstick: I guess... Sorry to those who lost hope on me. Wiz: It was Batman meets Superman, with reverse results. Instead of Batman with his wits, and Superman with power, it was the other way around, well, abilities at least. Boomstick: Wordgirl just didn't want to fight, and yet that is why she kicked more butt this side of Gundam, if she knew what that was. Wiz: Basically what Boomstick, who still regrets his actions, is trying to say, even without smarts, Wordgirl can easily destroy a giant robot or two with mere punches, where the mistaken gender super whatever requires mere tools to do his goals right. Boomstick: I really hate flirts myself. Stupid Kagura Mutsuki... Shezow wasn't even a half decent concept... Wiz: Basically in comparison terms, Riptor vs Yoshi. Boomstick: If anybody can wreck a Gundam, it's Wordgirl. Poor Domon Kasshu, he has officially been put to shame. Wiz: The winner is Wordgirl. Boomstick: phew... Glad that's over... Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... 'Thunder crashes...' 'A shadowy reptilious being has his body around the Top of the Empire State Building.' VS Announcer: CHAOTIC- Boomstick: NO! My depression has become anger again! GODDAMMIT SOMEBODY HELP ME ANYBODY Wiz: 'Strangles Boomstick'. Boomstick! Calm the hell down! Will Boomstick ever get his cool anymore? COMING SOON Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:HUB vs PBS Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Darontaye blake13